This Is For The Best
by Random Little Writer
Summary: [The Faculty & Shock Asylum; Mr. Furlong/Dr. Dewalt] A series of 22 drabbles about an alien science teacher and a mad psychiatrist, two unusual men who only wanted to do what was best.
1. Hate

**This story was inspired by a fanfic by Midori12, which used the same prompts I'll be using. Mine will be out of order, though, depending on which prompts I get inspired by.**

**This is a crossover between the movie **_**The Faculty**_** and a 1997 independent short film called **_**Shock Asylum**_**. Professor Furlong/Dr. Dewalt is my OTP. I think they have a lot in common and they would make one hell of a pair if they ever met, even if things never got romantic between them. To be honest, I don't think anyone will actually read this. I'm doing this mostly for myself.**

**Disclaimer: The Faculty belongs to Robert Rodriguez and Miramax; Shock Asylum belongs to Dan and Paul Dinello and Stephen Colbert.**

* * *

**Hate**

Dewalt didn't often hate people. He was disappointed in them, irritated with them, but nothing stronger than that. He prided himself on keeping his emotions in check.

But a group of teenagers he'd never even met were the ones he despised the most.

Whenever he saw Furlong's damaged eye, saw the red tendrils where human fingers should be, he became overwhelmed with rage he'd never known before. He wanted to bring those students in for a little therapy, make them pay for what they'd done.

Dewalt didn't want to kill anyone, really. But if it meant protecting Furlong, he would.


	2. Child

**This chapter contains implied M-preg and the birth of an interspecies baby. Just sayin'.**

**Also, just so you know, all of the drabbles feature post-infection alien!Furlong. He'll never go back to his human personality at any point.**

* * *

**Child**

Dewalt let out a long, raspy groan of pain. Something twisted and writhed inside his body, desperate to get out, about to kill its host—its father—in the process. He put a hand on his stomach and tried to breathe.

"Almost there," Furlong said, squeezing Dewalt's other hand and looking at him intently. "You can do this."

The doctor responded with a scream, a horrible, piercing sound that could have woken the dead. He keeled over and vomited up a mess of slime, as well as something else.

A small, decidedly non-human creature lay on the ground.

Their child.


	3. Scars

**Scars**

"Are you sure you want to remove it?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Furlong watched Dewalt carefully peel away the bandage on his forehead, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. It had been there for a while, covering up the hole that had been administered by Dewalt's traitorous assistants—with his own drill, no less. Hopefully it had healed by now.

Dewalt pulled off the bandage and revealed a scar where the hole had once been. He blinked. "It isn't that bad," he said, almost in wonder.

Furlong smiled and kissed Dewalt, right where the scar was. "No. It isn't."


	4. Old

**In Shock Asylum, it's never actually stated what Dr. Dewalt's first name is. My friend and I decided to call him Calvin, though, so that's his name in the drabbles.**

* * *

**Old**

"So you're saying that your body might disintegrate someday?"

"Exactly."

Furlong remembered all too well what happened to Ms. Brummel at the school. Her body was too old to support the parasite, and she literally fell apart. There was a chance the same thing could happen to him, and he had to let Dewalt know.

Dewalt thought it over for a moment, shrugged, and went back to his work. "I'll bring you back."

Furlong stared at him. "What? Calvin, you don't understand. My body will _disintegrate._"

"So what?" Dewalt smiled at his lover. "You don't think I'll find a way?"


	5. Death

**Death**

Dewalt sat on the floor with Furlong's head in his lap, staring blankly at the office wall and absently running his fingers through his lover's hair. The professor's eyes, so piercing even in death, stared wide open at Dewalt and taunted him.

He'd tried everything. He hooked Furlong's body up to electroshock machines, tried to jolt him to life. He fed him every drug he could find, performed every surgical procedure he knew, so certain he could bring Furlong back with just the right method.

Nothing worked. Nothing would ever work.

Death was the one thing Dewalt could not control.


End file.
